Pieces
by Misa Black
Summary: São pequenos pedaços, pequenas sensações de James e/ou Lily. Sempre James, Sempre Lily. x VI Drabble:Inverno x VII Drabble: Uma Carta para Lily Evans
1. Algo que nunca fiz

**Pieces**

_Harry Potter não é meu. E todo o mundo sabe disso._

_

* * *

_

**Observação: **Drabbles escritas para o I Drabble-a-thon da JL do 6V

**Algo que nunca fiz**

_Admito que, às vezes, sou um tanto quanto correta em minhas ações. Quer dizer, eu nunca fiz muitas coisas em minha vida. Ah! Não sei explicar. É só que eu estou com a sensação de que entra ano e sai ano e tudo na minha vida continua a mesma coisa._

Por exemplo, eu nunca fiz nada na cozinha (não possuo os dotes culinários da Petúnia), nunca chorei de tanto rir, tem vezes que penso que nunca me apaixonei de verdade!

Nesses instantes, sinto-me patética.


	2. Você deveria estar aqui

_Obrigada pelos comentários. Responderei a todas vocês. Prometo. _

Harry Potter nunca, jamais, será meu, ok?

**Você deveria estar aqui**

Você deveria estar aqui, abraçando-me, mas não está. Os enfeites, a árvore; tudo está do jeito que você gostaria, mas você não está.

Sinto sua falta mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa, porque eu sei que realmente lhe perdi _naquele_ instante.

Você adoraria o brilho verdadeiramente mágico que o Natal tem aqui. Mas você não pode estar aqui.

Sinto sua falta, Petúnia. Muita falta.

_Gosto dessa drabble. _

_Aceito críticas._

_M.  
_


	3. Perfeccionismo

_Harry Potter não é meu. Fatão._

**Drabble do I Drabble-a-thon da JL - é uma Gen do James **

**Perfeccionismo**

_Desde pequeno eu tenho essa necessidade de que tudo o que eu realizasse fosse perfeito. Treinei arduamente para ser o melhor artilheiro, estudei compulsivamente para me tornar animago. Esgotei minhas forças tentando tornar Sirius, Remus e Peter perfeitos. Perfeitos ao meu ver._  
_Com Lily foi a mesma coisa. Ser o cara perfeito para ela, convencê-la de que era perfeita para mim. Foi tudo em vão. E somente quando percebi que perfeição era uma coisa relativa, tive o coração da garota perfeita para mim._

**FIM**

Eu gosto do James. Muito mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado.

Aceito críticas e sugestões.

Misa Black


	4. Beijo Roubado

**Pieces**

**Nota:** Essas drabbles foram escritas há meses. Eu encontrei elas sozinhas pelo 6v e decidi postar. Duas hoje. Duas na quarta sem falta. Essas drabbles são do II Drabble-a-thon da JL do seisvê. É.

**Beijo Roubado**

Foi rápido. Os lábios tocando os seus, a coloração vermelha surgindo na face e o sorriso infantil. Você se assustou com a forma que ela saiu correndo depois daquilo.  
Lily Evans era chata, irritante, feia. Lily Evans parecia um tomate. Ela andava com o Snape, não gostava dele.  
Lily Evans roubara seu primeiro beijo.

* * *

_Para quem achava que quem começou a roubar beijos no casal foi o James HAHAHA -Q?_

_Beijos,_

_Misa Black  
_


	5. Carrossel

**Pieces**

**Nota:** Segunda drabble de Pieces no Domingo. É uma genfic do James.

**Carrossel**

- O que é aquilo, mãe? - perguntara interessado naquele aparato trouxa.  
- Não sei, James.  
Os animais seguiam num círculo e sempre voltavam. Era tão lindo. As crianças estavam se divertindo tanto! Ele queria andar no cavalo que parecia que trotava.  
- Vamos, James.  
- Mãe, eu quero andar naquilo.  
- Hoje não, amor.  
- Por favor.  
Ele conseguiu entrar no brinquedo, porém não no cavalo. E ele queria o cavalo. Mas a sensação era incrível.  
- Gostou do meu carrossel, garotinho? - o senhor perguntou. James somente assentiu.  
- Aqui, senhor. - sua mãe pagou com alguma coisa que não reconhecera. - Agora vamos, James.  
Ele seguiu a mãe pensando na beleza daquele brinquedo trouxa. Carrossel era a palavra mais bonita do mundo, decidiu.  
- Gostou, James?  
- Eu quero um Carrossel, mãe!  
A mãe somente rira.

* * *

_Adoro momentos lindos de crianças bruxas e tals *-*_

_Beijos,_

_Misa  
_


	6. Inverno

**Pieces**

_pequenos pedaços de James e Lily_

**Inverno**

Lily era friorenta. Tão friorenta que, no inverno, parecia um monte de roupas empilhadas numa garota. Não era Lily que usava roupas, eram as roupas que usavam a Lily. Peter dizia que se Lily caísse no chão, ela quicaria até ficar em pé novamente.  
James ao contrário não sentia frio. Também, pudera, era hiperativo!  
Lily frio. James calor. Opostos até nisso!  
Mas, sabe, existe uma certa troca de calor que era bem útil para os dois. E essa troca não era realizada SÓ no inverno.

* * *

_uma drabble JL finalmente. Bem, eu atrasei mas está aqui. Daqui 5 minutos posto a outra e -Q?_

_Beijos, _

_Misa  
_


	7. Uma Carta Para Lily Evans

**Pieces**

_pequenos pedaços de James e Lily_

**Uma carta para Lily Evans**

Lily,

Lily, sua bobinha. Todo mundo já te entendeu, você não é tão fria, frígida e qualquer coisa que você se faça pro James. Lily, Lily, Lily nem me olhe com essa cara, eu sei, você sabe e até mesmo Snivellus (Nem me olhe assim, querida) sabe.  
Você gosta do James, Lily, assuma e eu penso se vou embora.  
Essa sua expressão indignada não vai adiantar nada, nem mesmo Remus cai nessa mentira.  
Não banque a durona, Lils, vai lá. Ele está com Remus e Peter na enfermaria você só precisa ir falar com ele. Você sabe que ele morre de amores por você o que custa?  
Ah, sua dignidade? Bem, você que sabe. Um dia, talvez quando você for mais velha e madura (não revire os olhos, Lily) você vai dar conta que não é durona e caiu na mão do James.  
Você foi a garota mais fácil que James conquistou, desculpa dizer; mas você não teve tempo de reagir.  
Espero que você faça a coisa certa, Lily.

Sirius Black

* * *

Essa drabble ganhou o terceiro lugar no Awards da II Drabbleathon. O banner é esse aqui: (http: / / img842 . imageshack . us / img842 / 2913 / dat2n . jpg). Obrigada a Julie que fez esse banner pra fic e *-*

Bem, é o fim (por enquanto) das drabbles JL que eu possuía andando pelo 6v.

Foi divertido enquanto durou.

Beijos,

Misa


End file.
